


Ready to Go

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith stepped up beside him, helmet on his hip and a cocky smile on his face. “Ready to go?”





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I’ve been waiting all my life for you.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174456718465/sheith-for-super-sappy-20-ive-been-waiting-all)

Shiro tipped his head back to look at the sky. _Earth’s_ sky, the familiar constellations stretching from one horizon to the other. After so long in another galaxy, he’d learned to read other stars, but this sky still meant home.  


And yet, he wasn’t that sad to be leaving again. While this planet was home, there wasn’t really anything or anyone here for him.  


Except for one person.  


Keith stepped up beside him, helmet on his hip and a cocky smile on his face. “Ready to go?”  


Shiro returned the smile and looked up at the ship they’d be taking. A smaller one than they were used to, built for two and built for a very long trip. “I’ve been waiting all my life for this.”  


Keith’s fingers slid through his. “Me, too.”  


Shiro turned to him and squeezed his hand. “I’ve been waiting all my life for _you_.” 

Keith looked up to him, and this time his smile was the small, soft one that Keith only used with him. “Me, too.”  


Shiro leaned over and kissed him gently, a quiet promise for their future together and a reminder of all the adventures they’d already had. “Let’s go see the stars.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet brought to you by my headcanon that Keith and Shiro go traveling together after Voltron.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
